Children increasingly use computers to communicate with friends, to complete homework assignments, to listen to and view media, to play games, and to participate in a variety of other activities. Parents may use traditional parental-control software to set usage limits and other restrictions on a child's computer activities. Unfortunately, traditional parental-control software may not provide intuitive interfaces that enable a parent to quickly and effectively set limits on how and when a child uses a computer. For example, traditional parental-control software systems may not provide interfaces that are quick and easy to use on a mobile touch screen device. What is needed, therefore, is a more effective and efficient interface for enabling parents to manage access-control settings.